tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Malik
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = Star Trek: Enterprise | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = 2134 | died = 2154 | 1st appearance = "Borderland" | final appearance = | actor = Alec Newman Jordan Orr }} Malik is a fictional character featured in the Star Trek film and television franchise and was seen in three episodes of the 2001-2005 series Star Trek: Enterprise where he was played by actor Alec Newman. The character was introduced in the fourth season episode "Borderland" and was also seen in "Cold Station 12" and "The Augments" (all of which aired consecutively). Actor Jordan Orr portrayed a young Malik in the flashback scenes from "Cold Station 12". Biography Malik was an augmented human being and a member of a small group of similarly genetically enhanced humans active during the mid-2150s. He was subservient to the group's leader, Raakin, but also nursed a secret desire for Raakin's second-in-command, Persis. In 2154, Malik and several other Augments commandeered a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, killing all hands on board. With a powerful warship under their control, they set out to find their "father", the geneticist Doctor Arik Soong. Malik believed that Raakin was a weak leader, but this was largely due to the fact that he coveted Raakin's authority as well as the affection of Persis. He conspired with Persis to take Raakin out and they set a trap for him in the bowels of the ship. Malik had convinced the other Augments to stand by his side, and Raakin found that that there was no one else willing to back him up. Malik stabbed Raakin through the stomach with a knife and left him for dead. Assuming leadership over the other Augments, Malik continued the search for Doctor Soong. Their journey brought them to the Borderland region between Orion Syndicate space and the Klingon Empire. They discovered that Soong was being held as a prisoner aboard the Earth starship the ''Enterprise'' NX-01, which had come under fire from Orion Interceptors. Malik shot down one of the Interceptors and the second one veered off back towards Orion space. The Enterprise 's captain, Jonathan Archer welcomed Malik and the others onto his ship, but quickly discovered that the Augments had little interest in Archer and his crew. They only wanted Doctor Soong. Malik lunged at Archer, grabbing him by the throat. Enterprise Security Chief Malcolm Reed readied a phaser rifle at him, but Malik warned that he could snap Archer's neck before Reed could even think about firing the weapon. Using Archer as a hostage, Malik took him to the brig where he forced him to release Doctor Soong. He left the Enterprise and returned to the Klingon ship with the others. The Bird-of-Prey warped out of the Borderland, but the Enterprise was too damaged to pursue them. On the Bird-of-Prey, Soong took command of the group and told the Augments that they were going to retrieve their "brothers and sisters." Star Trek: Enterprise: Borderland Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by David Livingston and Ken LaZebnik. * Actor Alec Newman is also known for playing the role of Paul Atreides in the 2000 mini-series Dune and the 2003 sequel Children of Dune. External Links * * Malik at Memory Alpha References ---- Category:2134/Character births Category:2154/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies